


Hurt

by Superooosssshhhhh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Very graphic, WARD RAPES SKYE, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superooosssshhhhh/pseuds/Superooosssshhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward kidnaps Skye and hurts her like never before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The muscles in her arms are stiff and painful as they hold her in place on a bed. The room smells damp and dirty but the limited light reveals that Ward is next to a wooden door, he is pulling off his clothes, Skye knows what is coming but she cannot help but admire his muscular body.

He turns to her, she can see that he is erect as he comes over to her. He gets to his knees and pulls apart her shirt to reveal her sports bra, he pulls the material apart.Her breasts bounce out, she spits up at his face, Ward in his shock gives her a slap to the face.

"I am so sorry, Skye." He says as he cups her face lovingly. "Stop this, please." She whispers to him, her voice shaking. "We love each other. I want you and you want me, I'll prove it if you don't moan I won't do anything and I'll let you go." He says looking deeply in to her eyes. 

Skye feels his eyes on her body as he pulls her jeans away from her legs, he begins to rub her over her knickers. She begins to get wet over his fingers, he takes her nipple in his mouth. She lets out a very small gasp as his tongue circles her hard nipple. 

Ward sucks harder as he pulls her knickers off of her to explore her with his fingers. He traces his fingers over her folds, and he slides one in to her deeply. A moan erupts from her lips and shame burns on her face. "I always knew you wanted me." Ward says with a small smile. He adds another finger in to her and she tries to suppress another moan but she fails. His fingers move in and out of her, Skye bites her lower lip but her heavy breathing is not missed by Ward. 

Another moan passes her lips as he increases his speed, her hips buck. He pulls his fingers from her and pushes them in to her mouth. She sucks them instinctively, he smiles a smile that fades when she bites down. His expression darkens and she finds herself regretting her decision immediately when his hand meets her face.

The slap echos through the room as she whispers "Go fuck yourself." To him and Ward pushes his hardness in to her rear. She screams loudly as she feels like she is being split open. He pumps slowly in and out of her as she cries. Skye covers her eyes with her forearm, trying to hide her tears of pain from him. He plants light kisses upon her neck and jawline as his thrusts get faster and faster, she whimpers from the dry friction of his cock within her. His grip on her arms tightens and he releases himself within her.

She gasps as he pulls himself from her, his panting is the only sound in the room. His cum and her blood dribble out from her. "I'm sorry, you are just so beautiful." His hand brushes her hair from her eyes, he looks at her with love. "I hate you." She whispers quietly.

"That will change as soon as I show you the appropriate love." He kisses her brow lightly. He pushes two fingers in to her and rubs her clit with his thumb. She stings and aches but the pleasure of Wards finger on her is too much for her. She moans as Ward rubs himself until he is hard.

He prepares to take her again, Skye feels her wetness help him enter her. She moans, Ward thrusts in and begins to move against her hips. Skye knows he won't last long as most of him was spent already. She feels herself get closer to the bliss of an orgasm. Her muscles tremble as pleasure crashes oveer her like waves, she notices Ward smiling at her as his thrusts become slower and deeper as he cums inside of her. She is in too mich pain and pleasure to care about his seed within her.

Sweat glistens on his brow as he pulls out of her panting. "I know you liked that Skye." He pants as he kisses her deeply. She wants to cry loudly but she won't allow Ward to see her tears. "I suppose you want to clean yourself up." He unties her wrists and she hits him, her punch barely hurts him but he doesn't see it coming. 

He falls hard upon the floor she limps to grab her discarded clothes. She pulls her jeans up, puts her jacket on and zips it up. She hears him getting up after her so she runs to the door in the corner and limps as fast as she can. A corridor with eight rooms make her feel dizzy as she checks the closest rooms, limping from door to door she sees street lights through a open door with window in it. With only one way out she painfully pushes herself out of the window and in to the street. 

She can't tell where she is but she keeps on walking not minding the pain in her lower body. She wants to run but she can't find the strength, Ward is following her, she knows that she can lose him easily when Skye sees a street corner with a pay phone on it. She searches for money in her pockets, she finds a few coins, not caring what they are, they go in the phone. She dials the number of the only member of her team she remembers. 

After a few seconds of ringing Simmons answers with a yawn. Skye almost cries with relief "Jemma." She breathes in to the handle. "SKYE!" She screams."I don't know where I am. He's following me, I don't have long. Please find me." She whispers. "Skye I'm doing it. Ok just carry on talking to me." She hears Coulson in the background commanding them all to find her. 

"So do anything fun last night?" She whispers trying not to cry loudly. Simmons laughs sadly. "Searching for you was fun." She says softly. "I've got you. They are on their way stay there. Skye please." Hearing footsteps, Skye puts the phone down and runs to hide behind a parked car. 

A topless Ward runs to the phone in pursuit of her. Her eyes scan his muscles again as she takes a small stone from the road and throws it across the street in to some metal bins that lie in wait of the bin men. The sound makes him run to it and she sneaks the other way. The sound of his shoes on the ground stop all of a sudden. As she hides from him her heart beats in her ears and she begins to panic. Minutes feel like hours as she waits. 

A hand closes over her mouth and silences a scream. "Shhh it's ok." May says as tears finally fall from her eyes. May leads Skye to the Quinjet. They board it to see a hand cuffed Ward. She freezes as Coulson pulls her in to a hug. May goes to the pilot seat and they take off. She grimaces as she takes a seat, Coulson holds her hand as they begin the flight. Wards eyes never leave hers until they land in the base. He calls out her name as they take him away 

As soon as he is gone she crumbles in to tears and May pulls her up to stand. She cannot hide the pain that passes through her body and her face. She limps to the medical centre where Jemma waits for her. Simmons hugs her with such force Skye yelps in pain. May says "It's good to have you back." She goes to leave and motions for Simmons to follow her. Skye stands there aching and bleeding waiting for something to happen. A female doctor finally appears and she strips for her. 

The doctor looks at the all the coming bruises, the marks and blood and seed drying on her thighs. Skye feels sick as she is asked lie on the bed and spread her legs but she does it. The examination ends quickly with Skye in even more pain. Painkillers are all thats given her but she swallows them thankfully. She wants something stronger to make her forget about everything. Afterwards she is helped to her room where she stays trying to forget what had happened to her. She again takes off her clothes but this time for a bath, her ache as she sits in the water. She looks down to see bruises his hands had left upon her. She is disturbed to feel a hollow ache between her legs.She begins to wash away the sweat, blood and cum. After an hour in the tub she stands. She wraps herself in a towel and sits on her bed until she is dry then she puts on her PJs and crawls in to bed. Sleep comes easier than she would have thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Skye recovers from Ward the team try to help her.

A knock on her door wakes her up. She sits up with a groan "Come on in." May walks in with a plate of food Skye doesn't think she can dare to eat. Her voice soft and reassuring. "Hey, you slept for a few hours. I thought you'd want something to eat."

Skye covers the bruises with her quilt. "Thanks." It comes out a slight whisper. "You don't need to talk to me Skye but know that I'm here for you no matter what." The food is put on the bedside table. "He made me..." May sits on the corner of the bed. "Shhhh it's ok. I know. Try to eat something. Please." May watches as Skye leans over to the plate and takes a few bites of food.

"Where is Ward?" She croaks out after swallowing all she can stomach. "Don't worry about that, just focus on you. Right now you are the one that matters not him." Skye smiles at her, she is becoming the mother she never had. "Thank you for getting me when you did."

May stands and puts her hand on Skyes face, unusually soft. "I would kill for you. Skye you will heal both your body and mind. I will teach you everything I know. This will never, ever happen again." Skye stands up with a groan and pulls May in to a long hug.

Tears fall down her cheeks and her sobs hang in the air. "I want to see him." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. May pulls away and gives her a understanding look. "You should probably wash before. Skye." She cups Skyes face with both hands. "Show him that it takes more than that to break you." With a soft smile May leaves and Skye is alone.

I will show him that he can never hurt me like that again. She thinks as she walks to her small bathroom. As she washs him away all she can think is what he had done to her. Bruises mark her flesh and she decides that he may have hurt her but could never truly break her.

She dresses and she leaves her room. May takes her arm and helps her walk. Skye is determinedto walk regardless of the pain. They reach the door and Skye breathes in deeply and steels herself to look upon his face again. 

She pushes the door open and he sits on a bed looking up at her. He has a black eye and a bleeding lip, but the most tortured thing about him was the look in his eyes. He looked both innocent and guilty, for a moment she feels sympathy for him but as she steps forwards and feels that all to familiar pain it fades as easy as the sun does in the winter months. 

Within the blink of an eye he is standing. "Skye." He breathes as he walks to the barrier between them. Skye flinchs at the sound of her name on his lips."Keep your distance Ward." May snarls at him.

"I want to know why." She says with a voice full of venom. "I love you." He whispers. She looks at him incredulously and she snarls "No, you don't or you would never have done that to me." His face falls at her words."I need you." Is all he can reply with.

"No you need help. Lots of it. I may have loved along time ago but those days are gone. You will never see me again." She snaps at him. "I'm sorry, please don't leave me here alone." His voice and eyes pleading. With a voice as cold as ice she says "Goodbye Grant. Have a good life in darkness." She turns and leaves him.

The door closes on his pleas and May hugs her again. Skye feels empty at this hug all she can think of are his tormented eyes. "You have done so well. I am proud of you." She says as they walk back to her room. She doesn't truly want to be alone. "Can I go to the lab? To see Simmons and Fitz?" She asks. "Of course." They walk to the lab and see Simmons on her computer.

"Hey Simmons." She says with a smile as they enter. "Skye." She says as she pulls her in to a hug. "Where's Fitz?" Skye asks. She nods to where Fitz is sat rubbing his head in frustration. "Hey genius." She shouts over to him.

His head snaps up and his work is abandoned as he jogs to her. "Skye, I'm sorry I tried to find you but." She cuts him off with a hug. "It doesn't matter now. I am back." She says as she ends the hug.

"Do you think it would be ok with Coulson if we leave the work just for today?" Simmons asks May. "Of course it is." Comes a voice from behind them. They all turn to see Coulson standing in the door. He stands there smiling lightly.

"You, Skye and Fitz can relax today. We have some new DVDs in the rec room." He says with a kind smile. They all say their thank yous as they begin for the rec room.Coulson and May stay behind in the lab.

Skye sits down on the soft sofa next to Simmons as Fitz puts 'We're the Millers' on. The film starts and it is almost like old times. They all laugh at the film and Skye feels like she is truly home.


End file.
